


It's you.

by SugaAhHoneyHoney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Character, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaAhHoneyHoney/pseuds/SugaAhHoneyHoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has never seen before. He's always been this way, never even looking into his boyfriends eyes. "Is this what green looks like?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's you.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy all fluff! enjoy.x

Dean ran nervous fingers over his hair fiddling with it so it looked more natural, less forced, he looked down at his clothes running his hands down his button up pacing with shaking legs "since when does Dean Winchester wear a button up, done up" he thought to himself.

He walked over to the waiting room desk and tapped his fingers to the tune of "Hey Jude" trying to calm his nerves when he got the call. 

"Dean, Dean Winchester here to see Castiel Novak?" 

Dean raced over to the doctor with wild eyes full of hope and worry, "did it work?" 

"We are not sure yet sir, he wanted you there." 

Dean started walking faster following the doctor the the recovery ward eyes sifting over people till he saw him. 

"Cas.."  
He breathed softly a throb of pain from seeing bandages cover Cas' eyes. 

"Mr Novak I'm going to remove the bandages now ok?" 

"Okay." Cas spoke firmly, Dean walked towards Cas and intertwined their fingers gently and whispered "whatever happens I'm here." 

Slowly the doctor removed the bandages and Castiel opened his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes no longer clouded stared into Deans.

"So, that's what green looks like." 

Dean let out a choked sob and pulled Cas towards him into a crushing hug. 

Cas pulled away and looked Dean up and down and smiled slightly, "so this is you Dean." 

"This is me." 

Cas leaned forward and closed the gap between them mouth melding with deans, he could almost feel the electricity between their lips, of course this wasn't the first kiss but it was a pretty remarkable one. Cas for the first time had closed his eyes, and knew that when they opened he could see. He could see Dean. 

The doctor left to give them some privacy as they pulled away 

"I love you Cas.  
"I know. I love you to Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? :3


End file.
